Broken
by Carol Sayuri Evans
Summary: Lily estva sofrendo e James aparece para consola-la. Será que algo a mais acontecerá ali? - sou péssima em resumos, mas por favor, leiam e deixem reviews! minha primeira fic.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fic não são meus(lógico!!! ou você acha que eu estaria aqui?!?!hahaha), eles pertencem a J.K Rowling. A música usada na fic, é "Broken", da Amy Lee e Shaun.

**N/A:** Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic, então espero que vocês gostem e sejam bonzinhos quanto as críticas. A fic não está betada, por isso, qualquer erro de português vocês me perdoem. Eu estava pensando em fazer uma long-fic, explicando melhor as coisa, mas eu não sei se consigo, então quem quiser se candidatar a parceira, será bem vinda! Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Capítulo Único**

**Broken**

Era mais uma noite fria no salão comunal da Grifinória.

Uma menina de seus de dezessete anos soluçava em seu quarto. Para não incomodar suas amigas, Lilian ou Lily, para os amigos, descia até o salão comunal.

Lily tinha os cabelos ruivos, um vermelho fogo intenso, que descia em cascata até o meio de suas costas. Tinha uma estatura mediana e um corpo esbelto e definido, digno de uma garota de dezessete anos. Seus olhos se destacavam do conjunto. Eram se um verde esmeralda, brilhante, profundo, jamais visto. Ao olhá-la, poderiam até afirmar que ela estava lendo sua mente, vendo além, vendo sua alma. Uma combinação diferente, porém perfeita.

Porém, Lily não é mais a mesma. Antes, andava altivamente pelo castelo, impondo ordem, já que era monitora-chefe. Brigava com os marotos por cada traquinagem feita, se irritava com a "felicidade excessiva" deles, de como ficavam se demonstrando nos corredores, só porque são capazes.

Agora, Lily andava como se fosse mais um fantasma do castelo. Antes, os olhos verde brilhantes, agora estavam opacos, sem vida. Não comia direito, andava pelos corredores de cabeça baixa, como se pedindo para não ser notada. Não implicava com os marotos ou qualquer um. Uma forte tristeza emanava dela.

Lily estava aos prantos no salão, sentada no sofá em frente a lareira. Seus pai havia morrido há dois dias, em um dos ataques dos Comensais da Morte.

A dor em seu peito era insuportável, queria que fosse ela ao invés do seu pai.

Um garoto de cabelos rebeldes estava descendo as escadas, porem Lily não percebeu.

Para James, era difícil ver sua Lily assim. Ela representava uma muralha, impenetrável e que não se abalava com nada.

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **

_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **

_Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor embora_

**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well **

_Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

_Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor_

Se sentou ao lado dela, afagando seus cabelos. Ela o abraçou e chorou, pondo toda a dor pra fora. No momento, James não reagiu ao abraço, mas logo em seguida abraçou de volta.

-Shhh... calma - dizia James - Já passou... vai ficar tudo bem...

James ou Pontas era um dos marotos compostos por Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Ele tinha os cabelos rebeldes e olhos curiosamente castanho-esverdeados. Seu corpo era de dar inveja, esculpido pelos anos de quadribol.

Lily odiava James, pelo menos era o que ela dizia. Mas James a amava. Eram amigos, porém com um deslize, tudo acabou. Até que James percebeu o que sentia por Lily e começou a a chamá-la para sair no quinto ano.

Não diziam que há uma linha tênue e fina entre o amor e o ódio???

Lilian se pronunciou: 

-Mas ele se foi... Estou com medo do que pode acontecer com a minha família. Ah James, porque tem que ser assim?! Eu iria no lugar dele...

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

**You´ve gone away **

_Você se foi_

**You don´t feel me here, anymore **

_Você não me sente aqui, não mais_

Era egoísmo pensar nisso agora, mas depois de tantos anos, ela, a _sua ruivinha o _estava chamando pelo primeiro nome e ele a chamando pelo apelido, sem ela berrar um _"Para você Potter, é Evans" ._

_-_Não diga isso - sussurro o rapaz. - Você é muito importante para todos. Especialmente para mim.

-Será mesmo James? Será que sou tão importante para você? - indagou. As lágrimas já haviam cessado.

-Claro que sim, minha flor. Me dói vê-la assim assim, triste, chorando.

-Você se lembra de quando éramos crianças? Nós éramos amigos, mas você me decepcionou muito...

-Eu sei que errei Lily, mas como você mesma disse, éramos crianças. Hoje eu sei o que eu faço.

Aquela cena entraria para a história. Lilian Evans e James Potter conversando passivamente? Agora chegara a hora do acerto de contas entre eles.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again **

_O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **

_Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar minha dor embora_

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight **

_Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

_Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor_

-Tem certeza que que sabe? - perguntou Lily calmamente - E todas aquelas garotas com quem você fica? As usa e depois joga fora.

-Não faço isso porque quero. Apenas procuro a ideal, mas parece que já tinha encontrado há cinco anos, mas não a reconheci.

Flashback

_Era uma linda noite estrelada. Estavam todos se divertindo no Salão Principal, no Baile de Inverno._

_Lily estava usando um vestido tomara-que-caia verde claro, que era justo até a cintura e depois alargava, sendo um pouco rodado. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, com alguns fios emoldurando o rosto. Usava uma maquiagem suave._

_James estava todo de preto, muito elegante, mas com sua característica maroto marcante, os cabelos desalinhados. Ele estava muito charmoso._

_Eles haviam ido juntos no baile, apenas como amigos. Estavam dançando animadamente uma música de uma banda bruxa, mas ela logo acabou e uma lenta começou._

_Meio sem jeito, James pegou Lily em seus braços. Ele a abraçava pela cintura, enquanto ela se segurava atrás de sua nuca._

_Eles dançavam em um ritmo perfeito. Lily estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de James e ele a conduzia com destreza. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado, que estavam somente eles dançando no salão._

_Lily levantou sua cabeça, ficando muito próxima do rosto de James. Então o inevitável aconteceu. James selou os lábios da ruiva. No começo, ela não reagiu, fora tudo muito rápido, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo._

_Era um beijo romântico, calmo. Pedindo passagem, o moreno aprofundou o beijo._

Fim do Flashback

Com a lembrança na cabeça, James continuou:

-É, pisei na bola com você, mas eu disposto a pedir perdão e mudar por você.

Flashback

_Uma ruiva entrava no trem, indo para o seu quarto ano. Ela continuava a mesma, exceto que agora tinha um namorado(era o que pensava)._

_Ela foi direto para o fundo do trem, pois tinha certeza que seus amigos e seu namorado estariam lá. Foi andando olhando as cabines, cumprimentando alguns amigos no caminho._

_Sua surpresa foi que ao adentrar na cabine, SEU namorado estava aos amassos com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa, Gabriela, que também era do quarto ano. Ela era loira, com olhos azul piscina._

_-Cof, cof - tossiu Lily para ser notada.- Olá James, como vai? - seu tom era cínico e frio._

_-Por que esse tom, Lily? - o garoto não entendia a recepção da menina._

_- Ora James, pensei que aquele beijo tivesse algum significado para você, mas vejo que não - e apontou para Gabriela._

_-Ah Lilian, me poupe né. Você acha que por causa de um beijo, nós vamos namorar e ficar juntos o resto da vida??? Hahaha_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto_

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

_-Tá bom, Potter. Não venha falar comigo novamente._

_-Certo, Evans._

Fim do Flashback

-Realmente James, você me machucou muito, mas estou disposta a dar uma segunda chance a você

James estralou os dedos e uma música suave começou a tocar. Ele estendeu a mão a Lilian, que aceitou. Com mais habilidade que a última vez, os dois dançavam no meio do salão comunal.

N/A: Pessoas, esse é o final da song. Como é a minha primeira, ela não está lá essas coisa. Se eles se acertaram ou não, se beijaram ou não, vocês é quem decidem.

Por favor, deixem reviews para eu saber o que melhorar na próxima fic (se é que vai ter próxima... hehehe).


End file.
